


New Look

by calhale, setralynn



Series: Adult Situations [12]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bisexual Male Character(s), Dom/sub Undertones, Flirting, Fluid-Bonded Triad, Grooming, Haircuts, Kayfabe is pretty much not a thing anymore, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Polyamorous relationship, Shower Sex, Teasing, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: Baron comes to visit Dean while he's out, looking for a solution to a Roman-related problem.Dean has a brilliant plan. Also, they missed each other a lot.





	New Look

**Author's Note:**

> It took us nearly as long as Dean was injured to be able to write about him again, so this is set probably 6+ months after "Relationship Goals."   
> (Baron showed up with no hair on the June 11 RAW, so... there you go.)

When the pain in Dean's arm finally got so bad that the doctors told him he had to take some time off from wrestling he may have gone a little crazy. Wrestling is his life. He fought and struggled for years to get where he is and now his body has betrayed him. Roman and Baron are supportive and do their best to try and reign in his frustration but he still destroys two coffee tables and a couch in his Vegas house the first weekend he is alone while his lovers are both out on the road. 

"I don't fucking understand why this shit is happening to me!" Dean grumbles into the phone with Roman one night. "I want even doing any dumb shit like Seth. What the fuck am I supposed to do for six months?"

Turns out you can read a lot of books when you're not on the road. Dean almost doubles his library in the first couple of months while his arm refuses to heal properly and his hours of rehab don't seem to be working.

Dean has tickets to at least show up for Wrestlemania, but then a checkup turns into a second surgery and he's in the hospital in Alabama and they won't let him out. Baron calls him before Roman's match. Word has already whispered it's way around the locker room at that point that Roman is going to have to throw the match and lose to Brock. Dean is fucking furious, and the pain doesn't help. He spends weeks mostly living at the hospital in Alabama so that doctors can poke and prod him and watch his rehab. He starts to recover. Roman still doesn't win the title in Saudi Arabia and it feels like a slap in the face. Dean spends half the nights on the phone with Roman and Baron threatening to quit WWE in a variety of dramatic ways.

"As soon as I'm back, I swear. I can fucking go back to CZW! We'll get some of the guys I know from Ohio. I'll fucking create a wrestling promotion with the goddamn Hardys in my backyard!" Dean rants as he drinks himself through a half a bottle of whiskey by himself. Roman's rough, exhausted chuckle from the other end of the phone line is almost worth it.

When Roman still doesn't win the title in Saudi Arabia, Dean holds the phone close to him for a whole afternoon into the evening while Baron holds Roman. He talks while Baron cleans all the scratches and abrasions left by the cage. He keeps Roman awake while Baron checks that Roman's neck and head are ok after Brock's rough suplexes. They're on the other side of the world and the connection is shit. Dean's heart aches and he tries as hard as he can to be calm and loving and ignore how much he hurts.

After Dean gets out of the hospital the second time, Roman buys him a new weight machine and manages to come stay for almost a whole day. Dean starts listening to audiobooks while working out. He works out a lot now that everything seems to be coming back normally. He does as much as the rehab docs tell him he can and then pushes a little more. Not just to keep in shape, but to tire himself out. Without anyone around at home to ground him, it’s not always easy to sleep and eat right. Lifting weights and running keep him grounded.

Eventually things calm down and Dean is actually pretty happy not working every night. He travels a little. He settles back into the house in Vegas. Renee takes him out to Golden Knights games while they're winning. When schedules line up, they try to make time to visit one of the houses all at once. Dean does his best not to be too thrilled that Roman and Baron have become the most terrifyingly adorable couple in the RAW locker room. That is at least until Baron shows up at his house in the middle of the night grumbling about how stupid their boyfriend is.

~~~~~

Dean is laying across the entire couch. Baron hasn’t tried to sit down since he arrived, so Dean isn’t inclined to move to make room for him yet. “To what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?” Dean asks finally, because Baron will never get out of his own head without a sharp kick.

"I love you." Baron starts, because he's learned that it melts Dean entirely when he says it. "And Roman. But I think not having you around is going to make us both crazy." Baron was actually excited to move to RAW, it meant being on the road with Roman while Dean was out. Easier communication, more chance to see Dean on his few days off without feeling so much like he was intruding. Getting to be with Roman was an added bonus, or at least he thought it might be.

Dean chuckles as he follows Baron into the living room, only stopping him for a quick kiss before letting Baron start pacing across the hardwood floor. Dean takes a seat and just watches Baron prowl like a big cat. "Sounds like you two are goin' a little stir crazy. You two have been putting in a lot of hours. I miss you guys. But what's up? This seems like continuous annoyance."

Baron shrugs, frustration and embarrassment waring in his expression. "It's stupid. I know it's fucking stupid. But you'd think he'd fucking know..." Baron sighs, realizing he’s going to have to explain. "So there's been... a lot of blow jobs. We're not both always quite as excited to get fucked as you are." He gives Dean a little smile, because damn does he miss Dean's ass.

"I like sucking cock just fine. You know I’m good at it. But Roman pulls my hair all the damn time. I told him to cut it out but..." Baron shrugs. "Big man gets carried away. I don't want to give him more shit, he deals with enough of it... but I'm about ready to punch him the next time it happens."

Dean smirks at the mention of his lovers messing around without it. They've used video chat and facetime when fooling around a few times and Roman's told him about the few times one of the other has bottomed for each other but it hasn't been as frequent as Dean would prefer. His smirk widens to a full blown smile and he has to cover a small chuckle with his hand at the fact that this is all because Roman is a notorious hair puller. "I'm sorry... I really am. But you love pulling _his_ hair. He loves having his pulled."

Baron rolls his eyes. "I know! I told you it was fucking stupid. I tried to put up with it, but..." Baron growls, annoyed at himself that he's not even really able to explain why it grates on him. "It's not just that it hurts. And not in the fun way. _He_ has all the hair in the goddamn world. Mine..." Baron looks away. "I'm never gonna have 'the look' like him or Rollins or... whoever. My hair gets pulled out, it's not always gonna come back." It sounds so vain when he explains it.  
"It shouldn't set me off. Everyone's just been so on edge. This bullshit with Lesnar... it's just one more thing, and some days I lose it."

Dean gets up and makes Baron stop pacing. He's started putting on some muscle and Baron isn't that much bigger than him anymore. "Hey, hey, stop that. It's ok to be irritated with him. You're with him all the time and I'm sure his OCD is in overdrive with me being out and with the stress from work. I get the hair thing. I do. believe me. My hair is fallin' out like nobody's business. You're gonna start that whole corporate muscle thing with Stephanie soon, right? Sheriff Corbin, or whatever they decided. Why don't you cut it off? Like shave it all. Hell, I'll shave it for you."

Baron stops and relaxes a little into Dean's touch. "Seriously?" Baron rejects it immediately, but then starts to think. "I mean, it could maybe work. Hunter and Kurt are both bald, it's not like I'll be out of style." He slides his hand around to rest at the back of Dean's neck, bringing their foreheads together. "You think it would work? Maybe look more professional for the new suit persona?"

"It's worth a try and the big man can't pull your hair if you don't have any so it's a win win." Dean comments with a smirk. "I think you'll be even more handsome than you already are." He adds with a chuckle.

Baron grins wickedly. "Shame I don't dare have piercings in my ears anymore. I'd look like a proper skinhead asshole." Baron tugs Dean in for another quick kiss. "Let's do it. Give him a real surprise."

Dean kisses back happily before pulling away. "Let me go get the fancy razor Renee bought me for Christmas. She was a great beard before Roman and I decided not to give a shit. We still hang out." Dean comments as he heads upstairs real quick and grabs the clipper set he's been using to cut his own hair for years. "Did you ever have a beard?" He asks as he comes back down.

Baron watches Dean dash off, waist still impossibly thin in comparison to the shoulder muscle he's slowly building as he recovers from surgery. Baron scoots around the kitchen chairs, making sure he knows where the broom is so he can clean up afterward.

It takes Baron a moment to realize what Dean means, since his beard is still very much present on his face. "Me? Nah... I dated girls enough that no one bothered with what I was up to between them." Baron gives Dean a little smile. "Shame you aren't still with her, I hear that Total Divas money is real good."

"Well, when WWE finally allows for Roman and I to be out maybe we can get married and cash in. I'm sure Roman wouldn't mind a little extra money to put in JoJo's college fund." Dean explains as he sets up his clippers. "Speaking of which, how did meeting our little princess go? I heard it was pretty eventful and she has a tiny crush on you." Dean teases.

Baron can't hide his smile. "No lie, she's kinda amazing. Well, after she shouted at Roman for leaving you and asked him some very pointed questions that I hadn't expected." He smiles, remembering Roman's poleaxed expression. "I don't even know how she knew... he hadn't said anything other than I was a friend. Apparently she has psychic powers or something."

Baron shrugs, letting Dean run his fingers through Baron's hair. "I'm not big with kids... all the shit Strowman is up to and that Roman is so good at? I don't think that would ever be for me. But Jojo was... really sweet. She's old enough you can talk to her properly."

"Jojo is a rock star. You know she called me in tears afterwards? I told her you were both Roman’s and my boyfriend. She was very excited about an extra set of birthday and christmas gifts." Dean explains as he starts up his clippers, making sure they are properly oiled and cleaned and after he's clipped a towel around Baron's neck like a cape. "I mean you don't have to get her stuff but it gives Baron another name to put on the absurd number of gifts he buys her now that she knows Santa isn't real.”

Baron chuckles, "You'll have to help me pick out good presents. I only have a couple of nephews. The buzz of the clipper sends a little frisson of excitement through Baron. "I used to keep my hair short. NFL and stuff... But it's been years." Baron rambles.

"You ready to get all shiney and bald?" Dean asks as he comes around and with the clippers in hand. "You can still back out now. We don't have to go all the way but if you don’t want Roman tugging it, I think it's all or nothing."

"Nah, take it all. I may not bic it or anything... But I'm not leaving him anything to pull on." He smiles, tipping his head down for Dean to work.

"First things first. Say goodbye to the ponytail." Dean practically crows as he moves Baron's hair into a low ponytail and then carefully cuts it off with the clippers. He tosses the contained locks to Baron over the taller man's shoulder before running a hand through the shoulder length remains. "I feel like we should be donating it to come charity or something. Text Ro... He'll know where to take it."

Baron rolls his eyes, taking the foot or more of his hair and setting it on the table. "I don't think anyone wants my hair, Dean. We didn't even wash it first and it's like a hundred degrees outside."

Dean chuckles as works carefully to trim away Barons hair. "I mean, I wouldn't say no one. People message Ro all the time asking for locks of his hair. You could sell it on Ebay. Make some drinkin' money."

"Oh my god." Baron groans. "Please don't let me find out you put my hair on eBay. Just throw it away like a normal person." He lets Dean work and does message Roman.

[Cutting my hair. Dean says donate it? Is that even a thing?]

Roman is between press events when Baron messages. [Yeah it's a thing. Certain salons know what to do. They make wigs for sick kids and stuff.]

"Tell the Big Man hi for me!" Dean chimes as he works, "Also you're no fun. I'm sure someone off their meds would love to make a voodoo doll just for you."

Baron almost whips his head around to glare at Dean. "Seriously? How do you even come up with this shit?" He settles back down. "You can keep it. Save it away in a chest or something. If anyone's going to be voodoo-torturing me at least I'll know it's you."

[Dean says hi. We miss you.] Baron texts to Roman, looking up at the thin ponytail laying across the table. [Wasn't much hair there anyway.]

[Miss you both. We should have a weekend off together soon and we can all crash the Vegas House or the Florida House. You can bring your pup.] Roman writes back with a few emojis. 

"Ohhh I'm excited. I'll put some in a locket like one of the ladies in my books and hold it to my heart while you're both gone and I am languishing alone." Dean teases with a playful kiss to Barons cheek.

Baron almost laughs at Dean, twisting to kiss him hard and quick. "You're hardly 'languishing,' you look stronger every time we see you." He can feel Dean working across his scalp and it's an interesting feeling. "But if you want to keep me with you always..." Baron teases, "I bet you could get Ro to give you a lock of hair too. How do your regency heroines feel about threesomes?"

"How do you know I don't already have a lock of his hair?" Dean jokes. After he has the majority of long hair gone, leaving Baron's head with a layer of bunny soft fuzz, Dean takes a break and deposits himself in Baron's lap. "And I'm glad you are appreciative of my new physique."

"And as far as the heroines... I think threesomes are mostly relegated to modern fan fiction. You should read some of the fucked up shit they write about us online. Renee showed me. We read a few."

Baron chuckles, smoothing his hands over the widening expanse of Dean's shoulders. "We like seeing you take care of yourself." He admits, spreading his legs a bit to give Dean a better base to balance himself on. "Ugh, the internet is a terrible place."

Dean chuckles and nods as he leans in to kiss along Baron's jawline. "There's a reason I don't go on it. Although I hear you and your dog's instagram things are quite popular Mr. Fashionista." Dean ignores the fact that he's currently wearing one of Baron's Liars Club tees at the moment. They're super soft and Dean appreciates free clothing that shows up at his house without him having to go to Walmart.

Baron is actually proud of the partnerships he's building, but he lets Dean tease. "You and Renee had fun posting pictures with her dog... I'm surprised she didn't leave him with you for company." Dean continues to nibble at Baron's neck and Baron groans. "Too early to have the big guy on FaceTime with us, but he said I can take care of you if you're well enough." He drops a hand to cup Dean's cock through his shorts. "You feel like you're doing well."

Dean rolls his eyes at Baron. It's been months since his surgery and he's been healing exceptionally well but Baron and Roman both still treat him like he's going to break. "You know I'm always well enough for you wolf boy." He flirts back playfully. "But I need to finish your hair before we get frisky."

Dean's already been rubbing his hands all over Baron's shorn hair and Baron is loving the attention. "Not done yet?" Baron asks, his hands sliding down to Dean's hips. "Feels like it's all gone."

"Do you feel lighter? Renee says that it feels like losing 50 pounds when she gets her hair cut." He doesn't know why he's talking about Renee so much. He never really mentioned her before. But they've been hanging out a lot more since he's been out of commission and despite doing their best he does miss Roman and Baron a lot.

Baron shifts his head back and forth and gives Dean a teasing smile. "Feels lighter, but I've also gained about 200 pounds on my lap, so it's hard to tell." Baron's ready to be distracted now, but he'll let Dean up of there's really more Dean wants to do.

"Let me clean it up just a little so you don't look like a dorky tourist on the strip and then we can shower and clean all the loose hair off of you." Dean offers as he stands to and picks up the clippers once more.

Baron huffs out a sigh, but lets Dean go back to work. "Mmm. Shower sounds great. Will you be joining me for that?"

"I wouldn't want you to get lonely or forget to wash behind your ears." Dean teases as a reply as he starts cleaning up his work and buzzing Baron's hair to be as short as he feels comfortable going but it still leaves Baron practically hairless. "Alright, looking like a proper love child of the Authority."

Baron smirks, running his hands over his scalp. "Feels like good work." He says, pulling the towel away from his shoulders carefully, folding up as much of the mess as he can.

Dean sweeps up the mess from the hardwood and tosses it in the trash before he saunters up to Baron again. "So....you ready for that shower stud?" Dean asks.

"You training to be a proper housewife now?" Baron teases while Dean sweeps. He helps by wiping down the table and chair, tossing the paper towels and helping Dean with the dustpan. Baron slides his arms easily around Dean's waist when they're done. "I'm always ready to have you wet and naked for me." Baron purrs, bringing Dean in to kiss him, slow and grateful. "The hair feels great. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now let's get dirty while we get clean..." He growls between kisses. He pulls them upstairs to the master bathroom and he's glad that Roman helped him design this part of the house because now he has a rainfall shower large enough for all three of them and a bench.

Baron follows Dean eagerly, stripping him as soon as they get into the bathroom. "I love this house... mostly I love this shower." He slides his hands down Dean's chest to push his shorts down. "You're gonna make us all look bad, working out this hard." He's teasing, but he's impressed with the muscle Dean's built in his time off.

"I'll slim down once I'm working again but yeah, probably. I'm fucking hot shit." Dean chuckles as he pulls off his shirt off and turns on the shower.

Baron grins. This reckless confidence Dean has drove Baron insane when they met, but now after weeks of Dean being stressed and in pain and not working, it's a welcome return. "You sure are." Baron strips off his own shirt and jeans, giving Dean an appreciative look. "Hope they let you come back to RAW with us. I'd like the chance to get my hands all over you in the ring again."

Dean chuckles and pulls Baron into the shower will him as soon as the tall man is naked. "I can't wait to pin you again. Hmmm gonna straddle your hips right in the ring and watch you have to take it because you're fucking hard." Dean teases as his hands explore Baron’s tattoos.

Baron groans. "Fuck... You're gonna be a god damn menace aren't you?" He tips Dean's face up for a kiss anyway, fingers caressing Dean's cheek. "I like the beard, by the way... Looks good on you."

"Hmm," Dean purrs and Baron's hand slides down his throat. "I'm glad because I’m keepin' it. Want it to be real thick and awesome when I come back." Dean replies happily as they start grinding against each other with the water acting as lube.

"Roman will have to shave." Baron teases. Isn't there some unspoken rule that you can't both have the full beard at the same time?" Baron just enjoys the friction between messy kisses. He feels like a teenager when Dean's around, happy to lose track of time in the moment.

Dean laughs and let's his fingers slide up along Barons neck and across his baby soft hair. "Probably but it's more to protect at least one of us from beard burn. He leans in and rubs against Baron with filthy intention.

Baron shivers slightly as Dean's slide over his scalp. "Fuck... Gonna have a whole different issue with my hair now, huh?" He growls happily and pushes Dean back against the wall, kissing him long and hard. He gets both arms around Dean's back and under his ass so he can lift Dean up to better pin him to the wall. "At least this one I like."

Dean chuckles as he runs the tips of his fingers along the back of Baron's head at the base of his neck so he can feel Baron shiver with sensation. Dean lets himself be picked up and he wraps his legs around Baron's waist for support. He's heavier now with more muscle mass and watching Baron still be able to manhandle him is fucking hot as hell.

"Mmm.... didn't know if I'd still be your type without the hair." Baron growls, biting Dean's neck. He's enjoyed being able to leave marks on Dean while he's not on TV every week. "All this muscle," Baron murmurs against Dean's throat, "You training for football or something?"

"Nah, just wanna look ripped enough to kick your ass when I come back." Dean teases between moans as Baron marks him. "Now that you're working for the man."

Baron gives Dean his shit-eating I'm in charge now' grin. "Shame I won't be able to tell all the fans how pretty you look bent over for me or on your knees. They'll just have to guess..." He licks his lips, hands kneading at Dean's ass as they kiss. "How do you wanna do this? Missed you so much I forgot to make a plan..."

"Hmmm we can dry off and fuck on the bed." Dean offers. Despite his desperation to have Baron inside him he really wants to do it without the risk of Baron dropping him from the extra weight.

Baron smirks. "Sounds like a plan... You did say you wanted to get dirty _before_ we get clean." He sets Dean down and they grope their way through washing hair and bodies quickly before the turn off the shower and dry off so they can tumble into bed.

"You been keeping yourself entertained, pup?" Baron asks as he presses Dean down into soft white sheets. "I know it's rough for you that Roman and I can only be here a day or two every couple of weeks... When was the last time one of us fucked you properly?'

"Been three weeks... You boys have been busy." Dean replies with a moan. He spreads his legs so Baron can slide in closer to him. "And I've been entertained but I'm never satisfied with you two." Dean purrs with a slow roll of his hips.

Barron moans at the teasing friction, reaching over to the bedside table to pull out the lube. "Mmm... You gonna be tight for me, pretty boy?" He teases, teasing two slick fingers over Dean's hole and pressing inside, slow but insistent. "I'm surprised you've been so patient when you've been so lonely." Baron can't resist trailing bites and hickeys all over Dean's chest and shoulders as he works him open. "So fucking good for me pup... sorry I'm not gonna wait very long."

Dean whimpers and whines as Baron buries two fingers inside him and he's not even really sure where the lube came from but he can't be asked to care right now

Baron works Dean open with easy, smooth strokes. He ignores Dean's cock for the most part, pleased and amazed as he always is when Dean stays hard. When he has three fingers sliding easily in and out, he presses in to kiss Dean again. "Do you need to wear your collar, pretty boy? Wanna give you what you need."

"No, just need you..." Dean gasps as Baron slides his fingers out of him. "Do you need me to call you Constable now, Alpha?" Dean asks with a bitten off laugh.

Baron grins again. "Only in the ring." He adds lube to his cock and teasing the head across Dean's hole. "Fuck I've missed you." Baron admits, starting slowly to push inside.

Dean flexes and wraps his legs around Baron's core to pull him down, impaling himself on Barons bare cock. "Oh fuck... been so long. Fucking missed you." Dean groans. "Come on, fuck me harder Alpha."

Baron chuckles, snapping his hips into Dean's body. "God damn..." His voice is a low growl as he arranges Dean's legs for the best angle and thrusts in again. "We're gonna have to call Roman after and tell him what we did..." Baron ads with a grin. They've all learned to enjoy each other’s stories while they're apart, but it clearly turns Roman on the most.

Dean aches off the bed as Baron thrusts into him and his hands reach up to wander Baron's bare back and neck, grabbing, caressing, clawing at his lover to try and feel as much of him as he can. This isn't a scene, Dean isn't anywhere near subspace but sometime he just wants to have sex and connect and feel wanted. "Hmmm, he's gonna be so jealous he's not here with us..." Dean replies with a smirk.

"He should be." Baron groans, trying to keep his pace slow and drag it out, but too eager for more of Dean's needy moans to hold on for long. "He misses you. We'll have a hell of a celebration when we're all together again."

"Can't wait to be on the road with you both. Fuck. Don’t know what I'll do with you both every night. Seems too fucking good to be true." Dean's last sentence is more of a howl as Baron slams into his prostate and his whole body tightens around Baron's cock. "Oh fuck."

"Give us a few days... We'll remind you of all the things you like." Baron growls. He quickens his pace, targeting that angle again to make Dean lose his mind. "Cum for me Dean... Wanna watch you."

Dean moans and wraps his hand around his own cock. It's only takes a few pulls before he's cuming across both of their abs. "Oh fuck... fuck. Give it to me Alpha. "

Baron pounds into Dean, hard and fast and desperate as Dean cums. He moans as he tenses and spills deep inside Dean, filling him up before pulling out and collapsing in a shaky messy pile next to Dean. "Love you." He mutters against Dean's bearded jaw. "Love you so fucking much it scares me sometimes."

"Love you too Baron." Dean whispers happily as smooths his clean hand through Baron short soft hair in soothing circles.

Baron humms tonelessly as he catches his breath. "There'll be a place for you." He says, almost hesitant. "If you're worried... not that anyone said you were..." He trails off, propping himself up to look Dean in the eyes. "I just want you to know. They're not gonna bury you when you come back. We'll make something happen. You'll see." He kisses Dean briefly before deciding that he's going to stop talking before he says something truly stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> Second update for the week!  
> Yes, I know they showed the haircut on WWE.com and it wasn't like this. I like this version better. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Forgive any typos and please let me know so I can fix. It's past 3 am where I am, but I wanted you all to have this.


End file.
